Dragon's Eye
by Lessian
Summary: Those who laugh at scars can no wounds recall..So little has happened in Eleo's life, it is boring to her..until she goes to Hogwarts! She must find her way, what with her being a halfbreed, her overload of classes..and a Death Eater's son on her tail!
1. Diagon Alley

_A/N: OMG, I am sooo excited about this story. But of course, I've gotta say it so I don't get in trouble: _

_the only character so far in this story that is mine is Eleonora Oscuro and her Papa. I don't have any claim to any characters or quotations in Harry Potter. (But I wish I did! XD) _

I had always wanted to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My papa, however, wanted to teach me on his own, just as his papa taught him. We visited England often, because Papa was part of the Ministry of Magic; Foreign Affairs, Italian Seats to be specific. He took me to the school _once_, but "strictly on Ministry business, darling," he said. I marveled at the castle beside the lake as Papa spoke to Professor Dumbledore. He didn't let me roam the castle, however, and my curiosity with the place was always unsatisfied. I watched the students with envy, thinking on how lucky they were to be away from home to study magic.

It was always lonely at home. Papa would not let me out of the house without him, fearing the consequences. I was always to be closely watched if I left the house.

Because of the secret. My mother was a vampire. Which makes me have the dreaded Bloodlust, or Thirst.

He met her in the wilds of Ireland, he did. He was hunting for kelpies, but he wasn't having much luck. She was bathing in a pool of clear water, and at first he thought she was a kelpie herself. Needless to say, he brought her back with him as a wife.

But Papa was in dealings with things worse than vampires, I am ashamed to say…

On a morning in late August, I woke up in my room in Papa's villa. I took a moment to enjoy the light and airy colors of my room; Nero was awake and mewling, and the birds were singing.

"'Tis always beautiful when the _uccelli_ (birds) sing, isn't it?" I sat up and saw Papa. "'Nora, _tiamo andando a Londra per ottenere il vostro materiale scolastico_ (we are going to London again, and this time it's to get your school supplies)."

"_I miei articoli per la scuola, papà? (_My school supplies, Papa?)" I asked, my eyes widening. Could it be true? Could he be finally letting me go to Hogwarts?

"_Si_, _mia figlia_. Your wish has been granted. You are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I got out of bed and started whooping with joy. "Papa, _tu sei il miglior padre del mondo!" _(You are the best father in the world)

"_Si, si. _Now get ready! We need to Apparate in no less than a half hour," he says, and I rushed into the bathroom. "Papa, can I still perform magic outside of school?"

"Well, under law, you're still under my tutelage until the first of _Settembre _(September)…" replied Papa. And with that I started some magic with my wand. He chuckled, and let me get ready.

In twenty minutes, I was ready in a black spaghetti strap dress and a cloak over me, and Nero in my arms. I don't go anywhere without Nero. He's my personal watch-cat. Papa lent his arm to me, saying, "_Pronti, figlia?"_ (Ready, daughter?) I nodded and took his arm. The next moment, we were in London, just outside the Leaky Cauldron. I stared at it in wonder. Soon, I was going to get my own school supplies!

I nearly ran inside, and looked around the pub. I felt Papa's hand on my shoulder as he directed me through the back door. There were so many people!

He took his wand and tapped the wall. I watched in wonder as the bricks pulled back and the wonders of Diagon Alley were shown to me. I saw so many things as I walked through the people, Papa's arm around my shoulders.

"First I must get some gold from Gringotts, 'Nora. Then we'll start shopping. I have your supply list here," said Papa, pulling a piece of parchment from his breast pocket. "We'll need to get you a cauldron, textbooks galore, some new sets of robes…I think we'll get those first, alright?"

I was too focused on Diagon Alley to answer. There were so many colors and wares…but I had not seen anything until I looked at Gringotts. The words engraved on the grand doors gripped me the most:

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

The my heels clicked on the marble floor as Papa and I moved gracefully to the head desk. My mind wandered as he spoke to the goblins about his gold, watching them closely. I could see their veins through their skin as they worked…I hadn't drank anything for a while now…

All of a sudden Papa's hand turned me around. Nero hissed quietly. I looked straight and deeply into his eyes, trying to tell him that I was thirsty again. He could tell what I needed, because he took out a flask and handed it to me, saying, "Here, 'Nora, drink this and stay here. I'm going down to get our gold, and I'll be back momentarily."

As he left, I put Nero down, popped the top off the flask and sniffed it. It wasn't blood, but I recognized the smell. It was a potion that he had given me before; it kept the Thirst at bay for a while, but if taken too much at once the effects wane and the Thirst comes back even stronger. I sipped some of it, the bitter taste filling my mouth. Nero purred and rubbed on my leg, comforting me. He knew how much I hated the potion because of the effects. I put the flask in my cloak pocket and picked him back up, petting him softly behind the ears. "It's alright, Nero. We _are_ in public, after all…"

Papa came back with a small bag of gold. "Alright, let's go to Madam Malkin's to get you some robes."

As we entered Madam Malkin's, I heard voices and spotted three people. A witch in her mid-fifties said, "Now, Draco, we need to get you a new broom-"

"No, mother, I just need to get some new textbooks. I like my broom just fine," interrupted a young man with platinum-blonde hair. I could tell he was being fitted for dress robes.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you could stop moving-" asked the elderly witch fitting the young man.

"The Quidditch matches last year say otherwise, Draco." said the first witch. At this, Nero mewed, drawing the eyes of the witches and the wizard. Papa nodded in acknowledgement, and I rushed to copy him. "Hello," I squeaked. I cleared my throat as Papa chuckled.

"Madam Malkin," he said, nodding to the elderly witch. "My daughter needs four sets of Hogwarts appropriate robes and two set of dress robes."

Madam Malkin seemed to be slightly exasperated. "Well, then, stand on that stool, dearie, and give me a mo'…" I looked up at Papa and he nodded. I put Nero down and stood on the platform, taking off my cloak. All of a sudden, fabric started to measure itself on me, and a pair of scissors nearly nipped off my nose. Papa started speaking to the other witch as if they were old friends.

"So, Narcissa, how have you been lately?"

"I've been better. On a good note, Draco's become Prefect this year," said Narcissa.

Papa turned to me and finally introduced me. "_Figlia_, this is Narcissa Malfoy, and her _figlio_ Draco. Narcissa, this is my daughter, Eleonora Oscuro."

"Hello," I said, a little more strongly than my first attempt, dodging a needle. Draco was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "I would shake your hands, but I'm trying to not get stabbed by flying needles!" I said with a tinkling laugh.

"I don't blame you," he said. I smiled a little. "What house are you in, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Slytherin, of course. Anyone whose anybody is in Slytherin. What house are you?"

"I don't really know. This is my first year, you see."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen. I'm going to turn fifteen in December. How about you?"

"Fifteen as of June fifth. You'll be in my year, right?"

"Yes," I replied, and Nero decided at that moment to try and climb me while there were fifty million needles and scissors flying around. I snarled as his claws gripped my leg. "OUCH! Nero! Behave!"

After a lot of fabric, needles, and claws, the four of us exited Madam Malkin's. We all browsed around the shops, getting the things that Draco and I needed for school. Then the only things that I had to get were my schoolbooks. "Draco, why don't you show 'Nora Flourish and Blotts? She needs a full set of fifth year textbooks. Narcissa and I are going to look around in…another part of Diagon Alley. Here," said Papa, handing me a bit of gold. "This should cover both of your textbooks, and a little extra to spend. And here's your list…We'll meet you right outside when you're done. Alright, now off you go!"

He pushed me slightly toward Draco, and I said, "_Si_, Papa…" but Narcissa and Papa were already gone. I shifted uncomfortably and asked, "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah, right." And so we entered Flourish and Blotts, and the sheer size of people and books in one place. "Alright, so let's just get our books and go," said Draco. I looked at my list.

"Alright, well I need _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5_…I'm assuming you need one too…" And so started my day with a reluctant and quiet Draco Malfoy.

This girl was very clingy. Has she ever been out of her own _house_ before? If she hadn't, I wouldn't be very surprised. If it wasn't for Mother whispering in my ear to be nice to her, I would have ditched her a long time ago. And that cat wasn't much help, either. It kept staring at me with its sickening pale green eyes…like it was looking me over. Maybe it just wants to know what its mistress wants with a good-looking pureblood like me.

I've got to admit, she was attractive. Her black hair reminded me of the night, and her deep onyx eyes were dazzling…but she was _very_ clingy.

Draco and I finished shopping, and as promised Papa and Mrs. Malfoy were both waiting outside. I went right to his side, and he put his arm reassuringly around me. "Well, Narcissa, Draco, it was nice seeing you, but we must be getting to the Ministry. I've applied 'Nora for a Time-Turner," he said, shaking each of their hands in turn.

I hurriedly shook Mrs. Malfoy's hand. "It was really nice meeting you, _Signora_."

Draco's hand was cold as I shook it, but not in a bad way. "Thank you for your company, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded, and said, "It wasn't any trouble at all, Miss Oscuro."

As we walked away, I whispered to Nero, "Well? Do you like him, _amico? _(friend)" Nero purred, which is a good sign. It means he was being true to me. And that is a good sign to begin a friendship.

_A/N: I thought that it would be better to have a story that wasn't a Mary Sue…My last fanfic with Draco was on Mary Sue OVERDRIVE! Anyway, tell me how you like it! _


	2. The Hogwarts Express

_A/N: I've gotta say it so I don't get in trouble: _

_the only character so far in this story that is mine is Eleonora Oscuro and her Papa. I don't have any claim to any characters or quotations in Harry Potter. _

The remaining weeks that led up to my beginnings at Hogwarts was spent with me taking pictures of my home and making wands. Every last little corner of home was put in a scrapbook that I would take with me. I knew that I would want to have a little reminder whenever I got homesick.

I knew how to make a wand, and Papa encouraged me to make them. He would buy the materials, and I would craft them. In my boredom I made a couple: a yew and pixie wing, ten and a quarter, and an ash and unicorn hair, eleven and three quarters. Papa usually sold these to people as secondary wands; I will never claim to be a good wandsmith. That is Olivander's right.

Anyway, Papa and I Apparated straight to Platform 9 & ¾'s, his arm around my shoulder once again, and Nero on my head and my trunk in hand. Papa hugged me very quickly. "_Sara solo a cassia_ (It will be lonely at home)."

"Papa, _io sarò a casa prima di conoscerla _(I will be home before you know it)," I replied. He reached into his coat pocket and gave me a flask, larger than the ones that he used to give me. "This, 'Nora, is filled to the brim with the Thirst Be-gone potion. Use it sparingly, and when you run out speak to Professor Snape; I've already spoken to him." The train whistled. "Now, you need to get going! I've made you late enough!"

I nodded. "_Ciao, _Papa (Goodbye)," I said, and hurried to get my trunk on the train. I went to an empty carriage and looked out the window as the train started to move. I spotted Papa waving to me, and so I waved back. "_Inviarmi lettere! _(Send me letters)!" I heard him shout above the din. I nodded and waved more enthusiastically. As we pulled away, I put my trunk in the luggage rack, sat down on the bench, and looked out the window, already homesick. Then all of a sudden a witch with dirty blonde hair and insane spectacles came in and asked, "Can I sit here?"

I said, "Of course," and gestured to the seat across from me.

"Thanks," she replied, and buried herself in an upside down magazine. I craned my neck to see what it was; it was called the _Quibbler._ I then heard a scuffling outside the carriage, and looked to see three people: a slightly chubby boy with a toad in hand, a small girl with flaming red hair, and a tall boy with black hair and glasses. They opened the door and asked, "Hi, Luna. Is it okay if we take these seats?" The blonde girl-Luna-and I nodded together.

"Thanks," said the red-head. Luna stared and stared at the black haired boy, and in the uncomfortable silence I stroked Nero.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" asked the red-head.

"Yes," Luna said dreamily, without taking her eyes off the boy. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable. _You're_ Harry Potter," she added. My head popped up right away. _The _Harry Potter? The Boy who Lived?

"I know I am," said Potter.

The chubby boy chuckled, and Luna turned her eyes on him instead.

"And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," he said hurriedly.

"No you're not," said the red-head sharply. "Neville Longbottom-Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw.

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure,_" said Luna in a singsong voice.

She raised her upside down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. I just sat there, watching this exchange and petting Nero. "Is this normal for people in Hogwarts?" I whispered to him. Apparently I said it loud enough for everyone else to hear, because Potter then said, "No, but it's pretty normal for us."

"'Course, we're not what you'd call _normal," _said the red head, extending her hand. "Ginny Weasley. Who're you?"

"Eleonora Oscuro. Eleo to some," I answered, taking it.

"Well, Eleo, what year are you in?" asked Ginny.

"Fifth year, and before you ask, I was homeschooled by my papa in Italy."

"Oh, and who's he?"

"He's part of the Ministry of Magic; Foreign Affairs Department, Italian Seats." I saw her wand poking out of a pocket in her robes. "Oh, can I have a look at your wand?"

"My wand?" she asked. I kinda expected that question.

"Yeah, you see, I can tell a lot about a person based on their wand. You see, I dabble in wandlore from time to time…"

She then pulled out her wand. I gripped it eagerly, and started to spout my knowledge in wands. "Ten and a half, phoenix feather core, and oak. A fiery temperament, strong in both defensive and combat magic, very adaptable. Balanced in spell casting, very reliable. Reasonably springy." I looked up at her. "Anyone who calls you friend, they are in for good times with you. Any who calls you foe, beware. Do you have a favorite hex?"

She smiled. "Now that you mention it, I like to use the Bat-Bogey Hex."

"And you, Neville," I said. "Can I see your wand as well?"

He hesitated, before he gave it to me. Again, I started to splurge on knowledge. "Eleven and a quarter, ash wood, and phoenix feather core. Strong in both defensive and combat magic, adaptable to the needs of the caster…A charmwork wand, better in defense than offense…Half a moment…This was another's wand before your own, wasn't it?"

All eyes were on me. Even Luna looked up from her _Quibbler._ "H-how'd you know?" Neville said, stuttering.

"You see, the wear and tear on this wand is much higher on this wand than any five-year old wand I've ever seen." His face flushed, and Nero dug his claws into me. "Sorry, _che è uscito male _(that came out wrong)…it's just that I can tell that this wand has seen more battle than you have."

The train rattle downward, speeding into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next we were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"Another Remembrall?" said Harry.

"No," said Neville, "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago…No, look at this…"

He dug his hand that was not keeping a firm grip on his toad into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered in what looked like boils rather than spines.

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia,"_ he said proudly. "It's really, really rare."

I stared at it. It looked really_, really _disgusting.

"I don't know if theres one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts, even," he plowed on. "I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My great-uncle Algie got it for me in Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

If I ever got a chance, I'm going to give this poor boy a wand that works well with Herbology. From the way he talked about that gross little plant, I could tell that it was his passion.

All of a sudden, my head started hurting, and I wasn't in the carriage anymore. I was outside, and there were students everywhere, and greenhouses filled with strange plants were everywhere as well. I felt like I was in a dream, and a couple of students walked straight through me. It was a curious sensation. Then I saw a man, in his forties, ushering the students inside a greenhouse. I recognized him. It was an older Neville Longbottom, and he was smiling. He had a grand hat on his head, and he had the air of a man with authority.

Then, all of a sudden, I was wrenched back to the carriage with a rancid manure smell and Stinksap all over me. Ginny and Luna looked like they had slimy green hats, but Harry, Neville, and I got their faces full of the stuff.

"S-sorry," Neville gasped. "I haven't tried that before…I didn't realize it would be quite so…don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added, as Harry and I spat mouthfuls on the floor. It tasted GROSS! It was strange to think that this same boy who just got Stinksap all over me was the same that I saw…I must be hallucinating.

At that precise moment the door of their compartment slid open.

"Oh…hello, Harry," said a nervous voice. "Um…bad time?" A very pretty girl was standing in the doorway smiling at Harry.

"Oh…hi," said Harry blankly.

"Um…," said Cho. "Well…just thought I'd say hello…bye then."

Rather pink in the face, she closed the door and departed. Harry slumped back in his seat and groaned. He likes her, just by that reaction I could tell that he wished that he was doing something cool with cool friends, perhaps even just told a cool joke, than sitting in the middle of what seemed to be Stinksap bomb debris clutching a toad.

"Never mind," said Ginny. "Look, we can easily get rid of this." She pulled out her wand. "_Scourgify!_"

The Stinksap vanished.

"Sorry," said Neville again, in a small voice.

In nearly an hour, the food trolley had come and gone, and I was busy nibbling a Chocolate Frog when the compartment door slid open again and two more people came in. They were accompanied by a cat and a shrilly hooting, very tiny owl in a cage.

"I'm starving," said the red-headed boy, stowing the tiny bird next to the white owl, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself between the two of us. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed as though he had had a very exhausting morning.

"I'm sorry, and you are…?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

"He's Ron, my older brother," said Ginny to me. "And this is Hermione Granger. Both are the Gryffindor prefects this year. This is Eleo Oscuro," she continued to the others, "She's brand new."

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, closing his eyes again.

"Malfoy," replied Harry and I at the same time.

"'Course," said Ron bitterly. "How do you know Malfoy, Eleo?"

"I met him in Diagon Alley. Papa knew his mother, apparently, and she mentioned that he was a prefect," I said. "He seemed nice 's wrong with him?"

"Malfoy is the biggest git in the history of gits," said Ron, and everyone started nodding in agreement.

"He's horrid to anyone who isn't a pureblood like him," said Hermione harshly.

I was tempted to say that I was half vampire, but I kept silent. Perhaps they didn't even notice my fangs. I scratched Nero behind the ears and said, halfheartedly, "That's bad enough for anyone to dislike anybody."

I think Harry noticed my halfhearted-ness, because he then said, "Yeah, well, you haven't seen him in action with the rest of his cronies."

"Speaking of his cronies, that complete cow Pansy Parkingson is one too," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll…"

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbot," said Ron thickly.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," said a vague voice.

Everyone turned to look at Luna, who was gazing unblinkingly at Ron over the top of _The Quibbler._ He swallowed a mouthful of Frog.

"Yeah, I know I did," he said, looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," Luna informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded," she added thoughtfully, "I don't like dancing very much."

She retreated behind The Quibbler again. Ron stared at the cover with his mouth hanging open for a few seconds, then looked around at Ginny for some kind of explanation, but Ginny had stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to stop herself giggling. Ron shook his head, bemused, then checked his watch.

"We're supposed to patrol the corridors every so often," he told the rest of us, "and we can give out punishments if people are misbehaving. I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

"You're not supposed to abuse your position, Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "Yeah, right, because Malfoy won't abuse it at all," said Ron sarcastically.

My head started to hurt again, and I was again not in the compartment. It was starting to creep me out, this sensation. I was in Dumbledore's office, and I felt like a ghost. I saw myself, slightly taller, my hair cut in my face, with Draco Malfoy in front of my other self. They-we?-were staring at each other, seething. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair smiling slightly. He was shouting something, but it was as if I had earmuffs on. I couldn't hear what he was shouting. I then slapped him. The air froze-and I returned back to the compartment with a jolt.

The compartment door opened a third time during the trip, and Malfoy was smirking at Harry from behind two rather large boys.

"What?" Harry said aggressively, before Draco could open his mouth.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Draco. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Draco's lip curled. "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Draco, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.

"I will, when Oscuro here comes with me," he said, and everyone looked at me. "She deserves to sit with people _better_ than Mudbloods and blood traitors."

Everyone was staring at me. I knew that what I decide now would affect the rest of my school year. Nero hissed at everyone, and I said, "Well…um…I…uh…I need some air." I got up and shoved passed Draco to the next car, and the car after that, hurrying to the very end of the train. When I finally reached the _cambusa _(caboose), I leaned over the railing.

The weather remained undecided as they traveled further and further north. After a while, I decided to return to the compartment because it had started to rain. I went slowly, and owned the door of the compartment. I guessed that it had been silent the whole time I was away, and everyone looked up at me. There was an awkward silence before Hermione said, "We'd better change."

Everyone opened their trunks, and with difficulty we all changed into our school robes. She and Ron pinned prefect badges carefully to their chests.

At last, the train began to slow down and I heard racket up and down it as everybody scrambled to get their luggage and pets assembled, ready to get off.

"You need to keep your stuff here, Eleo," whispered Hermione to me furtively. "When we get outside, go straight to the person who's shouting 'First years,' alright?" I nodded in answer. "And leave your cat here, too."

I put Nero on the bench and said, "Stay here until they come and get you, alright?" He circled on the spot and sat down quite comfortably.

We shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on our faces as we joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, we moved towards the doors. I could smell the pine trees that lined the path as I stepped down on to the platform. I looked around and heard a brisk female voice calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first-years to me!"

"I'd better go," I said, but no one seemed to hear me. I shrugged, and struggled to get to the woman calling out. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm a new student. My name's Eleonora Oscuro-"

"Yes, the headmaster told me that you were to come with me. Line up with the first-years," the witch said, and continued to call out to the _nani_ (midgets). I stood right behind her, looking around at all of the bustling students. After all of the older students left, the witch turned to the me saying, "You're to stay with me until we reach the castle. As for the rest of you," she addressed to the first-years, "We are going across the lake to Hogwarts."

The next bit of time was almost ethereal to me. We went across the glittering lake, and the castle stood before us like a dream. Every one of the windows was lit, and moonlight broke through the clouds for just a moment. I pinched myself to make sure I was actually sitting there.

The little boats carried us through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking us right underneath the castle, until we reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the witch's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

"Is everyone here? Yes? Good," shouted the witch. She raised her knobby hand and knocked three times on the castle doors.

_A/N: I had to go back to the Sorcerer's Stone for the last bit…anyway, that was fun seeing, wasn't it? :)_

_What House will Eleo be sorted in? Gryffindor with the famed Harry Potter? Or Slytherin with Draco Malfoy? Or perhaps even Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff? _


End file.
